Welcome to Beacon
by Callidus-Neuro
Summary: [DISCONTINUED] Terribly sorry for all my readers but I will no longer continue with this story. I had some time to think and I realized that I don't really like the direction this story is going. I promise that I will publish a new story once I sort out what I want to do. I really appreciate everyone who has taken interest in this story so thank you.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, I've started another story! (cries in a corner) I'm really bad at working on different stories at once but let's hope this will work out.**

**So, I've wanted to write a RWBY story in a while and while I was reading many fanfictions, I once again found myself craving the wonderful ship that is Bumblebee. So I thought why not write a story myself?**

**READ THE NEXT PART!**

**About this story: This will LOOSELY follow canon events and I mean LOOSELY. Firstly, I'm going to come out and say that I'm not going to follow the story line of RWBY where the White Fang and Torchiwick is brewing some kind of plan. That's not the point. This story is mainly romance focused with humour and maybe a dash of action. (Plus some drama) In fact, Torchiwick is not even gonna exist. So think of it like this: It's the same exact setting with the same characters (though I have taken a liberty with Yang's back-story but you'll have to find out through the story) and mainly same events. Basically, there is no overarching action plot other than the romance brewing between our two partners in team RWBY.**

**So that's out of the way, DISCLAIMER: I don't own RWBY. I could never choreograph all the awesome actions scenes or design all the different costumes and characters.**

**Oh, and WARNING: Some REALLY terrible puns ahead. Read at your own risk.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

"Yaaaang! Are you ready yet?! We're going to miss the Airship!" an agitated Ruby yelled.

"Wait a sec!" Yang shouted back before turning back to the guy behind the counter who was rummaging through various boxes. "Hey, uh, could you speed it up a little? I'm in a bit of a hurry."

"YANG! WE'RE GOING TO MISS IT!" Ruby screamed, now in a fully panicked state. She was literally ten seconds away from pulling out Crescent Rose and making a wild dash for the collection point.

"Sis, could you calm down?!" Yang shouted. Just then, the guy behind the counter sprang up with a triumphant shout of 'ah ha!'

"Here's your order: the newest brand of Ray-Ban aviator sunglasses, silver/grey gradient. You're lucky because we just got them in stock. That'll be two hundred Lien please," the guy said.

"YAAAANG!"

"I SAID I'M COMING!"

The blonde quickly shoved the money into the guy's hands and grabbed the aviator sunglasses before dashing out of the shop. She was instantly met with the sight of her little sister Ruby who actually looked like she was about to break down. She seemed to be oblivious to the attention she was drawing to herself from the passer-byes.

When she saw her older sister finally exiting the shop, Ruby quickly flashed to Yang's side and grabbed her wrist. "Come on, it's going to leave without us!"

"Uh huh," Yang replied as she was all but dragged down the street by her little sister. The blonde girl wasn't nearly as concerned as Ruby since she was pretty sure the Airship wasn't scheduled to take off until twenty minutes later. Because of this, she did not put much effort into her sprint which led to her being practically dragged by the redhead who Yang suspected was using a bit of her semblance to add extra speed.

As Yang had predicted, they arrived at the collection point with ten minutes to spare. At this point, Ruby had finally calmed down after confirming that the Airship had yet to take off. They quickly hopped onto the Airship after handing their luggage to the porters and waited until the entrance closed and the take-off alarm sounded.

Yang grinned as she looked around the compartment. Everybody in this Airship had passed the entrance exam to Beacon Academy and that meant they were at least capable of taking down a Grimm or two. This knowledge alone made her blood pump with excitement as she imagined sparring and testing out her strength against these people. No doubt, they would be on a completely different league from her friends back in Signal. Yang quickly caught herself before her grin could split her face apart. She diverted her attention to her sister who was quietly sulking by herself in a secluded corner. She quickly jogged over to Ruby.

"Ooh, I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me! This is like, the best day ever!" Yang exclaimed loudly as she pounced on Ruby and held her in a death-grip.

Ruby struggled to free herself. "Yang…can't…breath," she wheezed.

"Oops, sorry" the blonde said, sounding nowhere near sorry, before letting go. The shit-eating grin was still firmly plastered onto her face. "But I'm just so proud of you!" Yang insisted, bouncing on her toes to show just how proud she was.

Ruby looked down, fidgeting. "What if I don't deserve to be here? What if uncle Qrow was mistaken about me?"

Yang smiled, this time more tenderly. "Oh Rubes, you know uncle Qrow would never send a letter of recommendation if he wasn't absolutely confident in your skills. Besides, you passed the entrance exam with flying colours! I mean, I did too of course, but still, that's amazing considering you're only fifteen years old!"

Ruby looked up hopefully. "Really? You really think so?" she asked in a small voice.

"Yup! You're a star, Ruby, and you'll soon show everyone that you're _out of this world_." Yang finished off with a snicker as she slung her arm around her sister's neck.

Ruby groaned. "Oh my god, please stop those terrible puns. My ears will start to bleed."

"You know you love it."

In response, Ruby snorted in a very un-ladylike manner. Nonetheless, she smiled up at Yang.

"Thanks though. You always know how to make me feel better," Ruby said sincerely.

"It's one of my many skills," Yang said cockily, earning an eye roll from her younger sister.

"And ruining sentimental moments is another."

Yang put a hand dramatically to her heart. "Oh, you flatter me too much."

They rested in a comfortable silence as they stared out of the window. Countless of houses passed by beneath them and the people roaming the streets looked like mere ants. For the last time, Yang thanked the heavens that she didn't have a height phobia. It would have been a total shame if she couldn't enjoy the magnificent view. She felt like she was flying through the clouds and it was an exhilarating feeling. If there was one thing that Yang Xiao Long loved, it was the feeling of freedom; the right to decide for herself, the right to do whatever she wanted without people constantly judging her. It was one of the many reasons why Yang wanted to be a huntress: because it was a path she had chosen for herself. No matter what dangers or hardships she was going to encounter, she would get through it because this was something _she _had chosen to do. Not anyone else but _her. _And Yang was anything but a quitter.

The silence was soon broken by Ruby. "Hey, Yang?"

"Whassup?" Yang replied.

"What were you doing in that shop earlier?" Ruby asked curiously. Yang inwardly chuckled. Her little sister had always been rather curious by nature. She wasn't the least surprised that Ruby wanted to know what she had been doing in the shop. After all, she had taken quite a long time, no thanks to the guy behind the counter.

She brought out her newly bought aviator sunglasses and showed it to Ruby. It had a greyish tint and the frame was made of thin, silver metal. "I just hopped in to buy this baby. The guy attending the store took ages to find it though," she said.

Ruby frowned in confusion. "I thought you already had one," she said.

Yang shrugged. "I did but that one broke a few days ago. It was getting old anyway."

"Oh. Why do you wear these anyway? You could just wear regular sunglasses since they're much cheaper."

Yang grinned as she put on her aviator sunglasses. She flashed Ruby a winning smile. "Because, my dear sister Ruby, it makes me look even more awesome than I already do. Besides, chicks totally dig this. Combine this with my Bumblebee and my attractiveness level rises through the charts until you can't even see it anymore. Girls will line up to date me. How about it sis?"

Ruby rolled her eyes once more. "I think it's your ego that's rising through the charts. You should tone down your arrogance or no girls will want to hang out with you, let alone date you. It won't matter whether they 'dig' your aviator sunglasses or not because they'll be so turned off by your attitude."

Yang mock gasped in hurt as she reeled back. "Ouch, sis. That's some really hurtful words right there."

"You're welcome."

Before the older girl could retort back, a loud noise coming through the speakers cut her off. Yang shifted to get a better look at the hologram of Glynda Goodwitch, one of the professors at Beacon Academy.

"Hello and welcome to Beacon," Glynda's voice rang clearly through the speakers. "My name is Glynda Goodwitch. You are among a privileged few who have received the honour to attend this prestigious academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses; it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and training to protect our world." As she finished speaking, the hologram in front of the peering glass disappeared and instead revealed the breath-taking view of Beacon Academy.

Ruby gasped in wonder as she stared through the glass at the towering architecture situated on top of a tall cliff. Yang smiled at her sister's excitement before joining Ruby in observing their near-future school. She too gaped at the awe-inspiring sight. Beacon was surrounded by a vast range of mountains and forests; a perfect place for a combat school. It had two large rivers running nearby that ended in a small waterfall as it reached the edge of the cliff. This was the place they would be staying at for four years and it was pretty damn impressive.

Distantly, they heard the sound of someone heaving in the background and turned to see a blonde boy running off to the built-in toilet.

"I guess the view isn't for everyone," Yang said with a laugh.

Soon the Airship smoothly landed and the doors automatically slid open. Students began to file out one by one with Yang and Ruby following swiftly behind. They stepped onto the walkway and ventured their way forward until they were walking among the other students in a long, wide avenue. The avenue was marked by tall lamps and green bushes on each side, all perfectly symmetrical to each other. As Yang looked down the avenue, her eyes landed on the statue in front of the massive wooden doors.

"Woooow," both Yang and Ruby breathed out at the same time as they craned their neck in an attempt to get a proper view of the entire building. They were only able to see what appeared to be the main building. Everything else around it extended far too wide for their eyes to take in.

"The view from vale's got nothing on this," Yang commented, her brain still trying to keep up with the eye orgasm inducing view that was Beacon Academy.

Meanwhile, Ruby seemed to be having her own eye orgasm over various different types of weapons the other students had on them.

"Sis, sis! Look! She has a fork shield! Ooh! That guy has a flame thrower!" Ruby squealed as she frantically darted her eyes around her.

Yang chuckled. "Calm down, weapon nerd. I know how much you love weapons but tone it down a little okay?"

Ruby pouted. "But I love seeing new weapons. It's like meeting new people, but better."

"Aww, don't be like that. I'm sure you'll make friends in no time," Yang said as she pulled Ruby's red hood over her head affectionately.

Ruby pulled her hood back down with a frown. "Why do I need friends when I have you?"

"Well, you're gonna need to have _someone _to talk to while your sister is out on a hot date," Yang said with a smirk.

Ruby lightly shoved Yang. "Ugh, I hate you."

"Naw, you lurv me really," Yang said as she playfully bumped Ruby's shoulder with her own. It seemed that she didn't know her own strength as Ruby stumbled back from the force of the bump and ended up tripping over a metal luggage cart. The suitcases on the luggage cart tumbled out loudly as Ruby rubbed her sore butt. Before Yang could rush over and see if her sister was alright, a girl with long white heir tied in a side ponytail stomped up to Ruby angrily.

"What are you doing?!" the girl demanded.

Yang watched as Ruby awkwardly raised her head. "Um…sorry," she apologised weakly.

"Sorry?" the white haired girl asked incredulously. "Do you have any idea of the damage you could have caused?"

Yang decided that this was her queue to step in and help her sister out. She hadn't even taken one step before she paused in contemplation. Maybe, this was Ruby's chance to break out of her shell a little. The girl needed to have some practice dealing with other people on her own. Yang couldn't always be next to her to help. So she stood a few meters away and watched the interaction silently. She winced as the white haired girl gave another annoyed huff. Maybe this was too much of a hurdle for a beginner like Ruby. Still, Yang stayed firm and stuck to her decision.

Slightly flustered, Ruby reached for a suitcase in an attempt to help pick them up. Before she could even offer them to the other girl, the suitcase was rudely wrenched out of her hands.

"Give me that," the girl ordered. She opened the suitcase and brought out a glass vial containing red dust. "This is dust. Mined and purified from the Schnee quarry."

"Uhh…" Ruby stumbled, desperately fishing for something to say. Yang internally cheered on her little sister. _Hang in there Rubes! You can do it!_

The white haired girl huffed. "What are you, brain-dead? Dust. Fire, water, lightening, energy!" the vials were shaken about to emphasise her point. Every time it was shaken, a small cloud of red dust wafted Ruby's way. "Are you even listening to me?! Is any of this even sinking in? What do you have to say for yourself?!"

The dust clouds gathered near Ruby's nose and Yang slowly backed away as her younger sister started squinting her eyes and shaking.

"Ah, ah, AACHOO!" Ruby sneezed, right in the other girl's face. Immediately, a small explosion occurred and dust flew everywhere, causing various lightning bolts to cackle in reaction.

Yang crumpled to the floor in laughter. She clutched her stomach as she guffawed. Aw, man. She was so glad to have decided to stand by and watch. The explosion itself should have been worrying, what with Ruby standing so close but the fact that the obnoxious girl had been in the middle of it was hilarious. When the smoke cleared, the girl stood in the middle of a decent sized crater, her body covered head to toe in soot.

"Unbelievable! This is the exact kind of thing I was talking about!" the girl continued to rant. Yang finally decided to have mercy on her sister and approached the two, stopping next to Ruby.

"Wow Rubes, looks like you've burnt her to down to a crisp. Or should I say, you've burnt her down to _dust?_" Yang cackled at her own joke. Ignoring Ruby's groan, she turned to face the girl with a smirk. "Hey there. I've witnessed you verbally smacking down my little sister and can I say that you look _smokin' _hot?"

Ruby once again groaned and smacked a hand over her sister's grinning mouth. "I'm really _really _sorry," she apologised. Both for her carelessness and Yang's horrible puns.

The girl scowled. "You complete dolt! What are you even doing here? Aren't you a little too young to be attending Beacon? This isn't a normal combat school, it's not just sparring and practicing you know. We're here to fight _monsters, _so watch where you're going!"

Yang narrowed her eyes. How dare this spoiled brat insult her baby sister?! She opened her mouth to give the girl a piece of her mind when she noticed Ruby glaring back at the girl.

"I said I was sorry, _princess!_" Ruby snipped back, irritation clear in her voice. Yang was proud of her sister standing up for herself. It was about time really.

"It's heiress actually," a smooth voice interrupted. All three students turned their attention to the owner of the voice.

If Yang's mouth hadn't been already covered by Ruby's hand, it would have dropped open by now. The voice belonged to a tall girl with long, cascading black hair and intelligent amber eyes. Her body was slender and her skin looked smooth. She mostly wore black and white with a pair of purple leggings and she seemed the very definition of cool and collected. Sitting on top of her head was a cute black bow gently swaying in the breeze. In other words, she was totally Yang's type.

_Ohoho. Boy, she's hooooot, _Yang mentally drooled. For once, she was rendered speechless.

"Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee dust company; one of the largest producers of the energy propellant in the world," the girl who Yang mentally dubbed the sexy goddess continued in her heavenly voice.

"Finally! Some recognition," the white haired girl, now identified as Weiss Schnee, exclaimed.

"The same company infamous for their controversial labour forces and questionable business partners," sexy goddess continued without missing a beat. Yang smirked at the shocked look on the heiress' face.

Apparently, the sexy goddess was witty as well, to boot. As if she couldn't be any more perfect. Yup, definitely Yang's kind of girl.

"Excus-wha-how dare…ugh!" Weiss spluttered. She stomped up to sexy goddess and snatched the vial of red dust from the girl's hand. Then, she stomped away in a huff.

"I promise I'll make this up to you!" Ruby called out helplessly.

Yang patted her sister on her back comfortingly. "Don't worry Rubes. She'll get around." Then, she turned around only to see the sexy goddess walking away.

_Damn, even the way she walks is sexy,_ Yang thought as she eyed the girl's swaying hips. She shook herself out of her trance and jogged after the sexy goddess.

"Hey, wait up! What's your name?" Yang called out. The girl paused and turned her head. She watched Yang with something akin to suspicion in her eyes as the blonde came near. "I'm Yang Xiao Long but just call me Yang. Thanks for helping out my sister. She's a bit helpless on her own," Yang introduced herself as she offered a hand.

"Blake Belladonna," the girl simply said as she took the hand and lightly shook it.

"Well, Blake," Yang said with a smirk, liking the way it rolled of her tongue. "I'll see you around." And with a final wink, she turned her on her heel and ran back to Ruby who was talking to a blonde boy who she remembered seeing throwing up in a basin earlier.

"Hey sis! Is that vomit-boy you're talking to?" Yang said as she neared the talking pair.

The boy groaned. "Not you as well. Motion sickness is a perfectly common problem that people all throughout Remnant faces."

Ruby raised her hands in a placating manner. "Look, I'm sorry but vomit-boy was the first thing that came to mind."

"And vomit-dude. It was a close tossup between the two," Yang added with a grin.

"Oh yeah, well what if I call you crater-face?" the boy countered.

"That's Ruby, not me," Yang shrugged. "And if you do, I would call you vomit-dude."

That managed to shut him up. Nonetheless, he put on a confident smile that looked slightly off-kilter and gestured to himself. "Well, the name's Jaune Arc. Short and sweet, rolls off the tongue. Ladies love it."

Ruby looked at Jaune sceptically. "Do they?"

"They will!" Jaune assured. His confidence quickly faltered. "…or at least I hope they will."

Yang listened as her sister and the blonde boy talked, both being somewhat awkward in their own ways. It was rather adorable really. She walked slightly ahead of the two bickering teens, leading them down the lengthy avenue and towards the impossibly massive door.

This was all done with only one thing on her mind: Blake Belladonna. Or, as she liked to call, the sexy goddess.

As she walked through the door and into the large and spacious amphitheatre, she wondered if she would get to meet the other girl again anytime soon.

She certainly hoped so.

* * *

**So should I continue? I would love feedbacks. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter! Actually made it to second chapter. Hopefully it can make it to chapter three and so much more. Hm... at this point, the story is still strongly following canon and a lot of the dialogue will be used. But stuff will be changed for my story and my ship and of course, at this point, Yang is pretty mysterious as well. For the readers, she's probably more of a mystery than Blake is since we know what her past is but we don't know Yang's. Well, I do of course but...yeah, I'll shut up. Anyway, enjoy this chapter. Thank you for everyone who has shown interest in this story, I will do my best to not disappoint. Feel free to point out any mistakes. Speaking of which, THANKS TO _metimesthree_** **for pointing out the mistake last chapter. I made swift changes. **

* * *

"Whelp, here we are," Yang announced as they entered the amphitheatre. At the back of the room was a large, raised platform where a microphone was already set-up. The room was already swamped with excited students mingling around and chatting with each other.

"Do you think we're going to meet that Weiss girl again?" Ruby asked as she looked around nervously.

"What, is my little sister already having a cruuush?" Yang teased, as she pinched Ruby's cheeks.

Ruby flailed around and she tried to swat Yang's hands away. "No! Whut ah you talkin' awout?!" The blonde finally let go, allowing Ruby to massage her sore cheeks. "It's just that she yelled at me a lot. I tripped over her luggage and she yelled at me. I tried to help her pick up her luggage and she yelled at me. I literally did nothing and she yelled at me. I sneezed in her face and she yelled at me. Then you came along and decided to be as unhelpful as possible, which caused her to yell at _us. _All the while, I just wished she would stop yelling," Ruby finished with a sigh. What she didn't know was that the very girl she was talking about had been standing behind her for the last few minutes and she had heard everything. Yang had tried to warn Ruby with nudges but the redhead had been too engrossed in her rant.

"You!" Weiss shouted right into Ruby's ear, causing the young girl to immediately jump into Yang's arms. The blonde quickly adjusted her arms to have a better hold on Ruby. "You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff," Weiss continued, unfazed by Ruby's reaction.

"It really _was_ an accident!" Ruby insisted as she hopped out of her sister's arms. Before she could make any more protests, Weiss shoved a booklet into Ruby's face. "What's this?" Ruby blinked as she peered at the booklet. On the top, it read: DUST for dummies and on the bottom, there was a text saying: …and other inadequate individuals.

_Geez, the booklet is harsh, just like its owner, _Yang thought.

"The Schnee dust company is not responsible for..." and all Yang heard from then on was yada yada injuries…yada yada. And then something about being encouraged to read this booklet.

"Uh…" Ruby blankly stared on. Yang smirked. Knowing her sister, she probably hadn't listened Weiss' fast rambling either. That or she couldn't keep up with the white haired girl. Pretty ironic since Ruby's semblance was _speed. _

"Do you really want to start making things up to me?" Weiss asked flatly.

"Absolutely," Ruby said, her voice sounding a little desperate.

"Then read this and don't ever speak to me again," Weiss said.

"Uh, but you're the one who came up to us first," Yang reminded. This earned her a glared from the heiress. Yang raised her hands in a surrendering manner. "Look, I think you guys just got off on the wrong foot. Why don't you start over and try to be friends?" she suggested.

Ruby immediately brightened. "Yeah! Great idea sis, for once." Yang chose to ignore that comment. Ruby offered her hand to Wiess. "Hello Weiss, I'm Ruby! Wanna hang out? We could go shopping for school supplies-"

"Yeah! And we can paint our nails, try on clothes and talk about cute boys like tall blonde and scraggly over there," Weiss cut in with false cheer as she pointed at Jaune.

Ruby, the poor innocent soul, completely missed the sarcasm. "Wow, realy?!" she asked excitedly.

"No," Weiss deadpanned, the smile slipping off her face. Ruby drooped in disappointment.

A ringing noise spread across the room and almost immediately, everyone fell silent. Yang looked up at the platform and saw professor Ozpin, the headmaster of Beacon. Behind him stood the huntress who had appeared as a hologram back on the Airship, Glynda Goodwitch.

"I will keep this brief," professor Ozpin announced. "You have travelled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. When I look amongst you, all I see is wasted energy, the need of purpose. You assume your knowledge will free you of this but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." With his speech finished, Ozpin stepped off the platform.

Glynda stepped up to the microphone. "You will gather in the ballroom tonight and tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You're dismissed."

The students broke into excited chatter once again as Glynda followed Ozpin off the platform.

"So!" Yang said cheerfully, turning to Ruby. "What d'you wanna eat for dinner?"

"Really sis? Really? You hear that inspiring speech and the first thing you think of is what to eat for dinner?" Ruby asked incredulously. But at the end, she quickly added, "And I want cookies. And strawberries."

Yang sighed. "Ruby, those aren't dinner. When you think of something more substantial, come back to me."

"Oh wow Yang, you're using big words. Substantial?"

Yang shrugged. "Eh, I try. In the meantime, I feel like eating…chicken!"

"You always feel like eating chicken. And beef. And pork. You're a terrible vegetarian."

"That was _one _time, okay?! It was a phase I had as a child and it's in the past. It didn't even last a week anyway," Yang said.

Meanwhile, Jaune was attempting to strike a conversation with Weiss. "I'm a natural blonde you know?"

Weiss shook her head in exasperation before walking away.

"Real smooth, Jauny boy," Yang smirked.

"I wasn't in my best condition," Jaune defended.

"Anyway!" Ruby interrupted before the conversation could get out of hand. "Let's head to the ballroom. Which way, sis?"

Yang scratched her head. "What about dinner? I'm starving."

Ruby sighed. "Right. Which way to the dining hall then?"

"Towards the right somewhere…I think," Yang said. She shrugged. "Well, there's only one way to find out. To the dining hall we go!" she shouted dramatically before walking off to the right. Ruby and Jaune silently trailed behind, despite their doubts. It wasn't as if they knew where the dining hall was either so they could do nothing but to blindly put faith in Yang.

Fifteen minutes later, they came back to their original spot.

"It wasn't the right," Jaune said dully.

"It really wasn't the right," Ruby agreed.

"Then it must be the left. To the dining hall we go!" Yang shouted once again, her optimism still high despite her recent failure.

Once again, Ruby and Jaune followed, this time a lot more hesitantly.

000

After finally finding the dining hall, they quickly ate their dinner and headed for the ballroom. By the time they entered the ballroom, the room was already filled with students getting ready for a good night's sleep. They separated from Jaune after realising that the room was somewhat split into half: a girl's side and a boy's side. Yang and Ruby quickly chose an empty spot and laid down two sleeping bags which Beacon had provided for the students.

"It's like a biiiig slumber party!" Yang exclaimed as she threw herself onto her sleeping bag next to Ruby. She had only just finished changing into her pyjamas.

"I don't think dad would approve of all the boys though," Ruby said without taking her attention away from her task. She continued to scratch onto a piece of paper with her red pencil, her tongue sticking out occasionally in concentration.

Yang scoffed. "I don't see why he's worrying. I'm into girls and you're into weapons. So why is he worrying about boys?"

Ruby hummed absentmindedly in agreement, her eyes still glued to the paper.

"What's that?" Yang asked, peering over Ruby's shoulder.

"I'm writing a letter to the gang back at Signal. I promised to tell them all about Beacon and how things are going."

"Aww," Yang cooed rather patronizingly. "That's so cuuute." She was immediately hit in the face with a pillow.

"Shut up," Ruby grumbled.

Just then, something lit up nearby, illuminating Yang and Ruby's feet with a warm glow. Yang lifted her head to see the source of the light and found Blake sitting against a wall and reading a book with a lit candle next to her. A grin slowly stretched across her face. She had hoped to see the girl again but she hadn't expected it to be so soon. Looking at Blake, Yang could see that she was really immersed into her book. Her legs were drawn in and her shoulders were slightly hunched in order to read the writing on the page. Her expression was blank and gave nothing away about her current mood, her facial expression carefully guarded even when nobody was watching. With the way the other girl secluded herself; it was as if she was on a completely different world.

"It's that girl from earlier…" Ruby said.

An idea popped into Yang's brilliant head. With a grin, she took a hold of Ruby's wrist and dragged her towards the silently reading girl, ignoring her sister's quiet protests and violent struggles.

"Hiya, Blake!" Yang called out, cheerfully waving as she approached the girl. "Meet my sister Ruby!" she said as she shoved Ruby forward.

Blake slowly lowered her book, her amber eyes piercing into Yang and then Ruby.

"You're that girl who exploded," Blake stated.

"Um…yeah. My name is Ruby. " She extended Blake her right hand. When Blake pointedly went back to reading her book, the younger girl quickly took the hint and allowed her hand to fall limply to her side. She put on an awkward smile and scratched her head. "But you can just call me crater…uh… or you can just call me Ruby," she finished lamely.

There was an awkward pause. "Okay…" Blake said a little distractedly, her eyes still glued to the pages of her book.

Yang jumped in, ready to save the day. "So! Blake, I really like your bow!"

Blake let out a small sigh. "Thanks," she said but her voice indicated that she was anything but flattered. In fact, her tone of voice practically screamed 'leave me alone!' But Yang was anything but a quitter. Besides, she did like a good challenge and Blake seemed to be full of challenges, what with the mystery surrounding her and her cool demeanour.

Yang was determined to strike a conversation with this mysterious girl. Something about Blake really intrigued her and for once, the girl's beauty had no influence on this whatsoever. "It really goes well with your…pyjamas!" she tried.

"Right…" Blake said, obviously unconvinced. Yang cursed in her mind. Where were her witty jokes and her wacky sense of humour when she needed it? Where was the charm and confidence she usually oozed? Where did that all go?! Maybe it was because of how late it was. She was probably a little off her game because of the fatigue. Yeah, that must have been it.

Still, Yang persisted. Blake was definitely a tough nut to crack but Yang wasn't so easy to budge either. "Nice night, don't you think?"

"Yes, it's lovely," Blake replied, without missing a beat. "It's almost as lovely as this book."

There was a pause as Yang and Ruby stared on.

"…that I will continue to read," Blake said, a bit of annoyance seeping into her tone. Honestly, by this point, Yang had gotten the message as clear as day. They were obviously not wanted. However, despite knowing this fact, Yang continued to stay frozen in her place. Usually, she would get the hint and move on to find someone else to talk to but there was something about Blake that made Yang want to stay and carry on talking. There was another pause as the sisters hovered over Blake, seemingly oblivious to the glaringly obvious message she was sending their way. Blake narrowed her eyes slightly. "…as soon as you leave," she said coldly before lowering her gaze back to her book.

Yang smiled, despite how unfitting it was for the situation. She had just been told to leave by a girl who seemed to hate her guts and there she was, grinning like an idiot. The problem was that she didn't even know _why _she was smiling in the first place.

Yang cleared her throat. "What's your book about then?" she asked.

This seemed to catch Blake off guard. "Huh?" she said, taking her eyes off her book and making an eye contact with Yang for the first time that night.

"Your book. You said it was lovely didn't you? So what's it about?" Yang asked once again, flashing Blake a friendly smile.

"Well…" Blake started slowly. "It's about a man with two souls, each fighting for control over his body."

Yang raised her eyebrows. She recognised the plot. She had read the book back when she was younger and she still remembered every detail of it vividly. The plot had a good pacing and there were only around three main characters aside from the protagonist. Each of them had been important to the protagonist's development and the ending had left her feeling rather bittersweet as the man lost both his souls and ended up aimlessly wandering from place to place until the day he died. The book had been published a very long time ago so not many people knew of it. She remembered telling Ruby about the plot and her opinions on the author's style of writing. Back then, she hadn't been very happy about the ending as she had felt that it was extremely unsatisfying. But now that she was older, she was able to better appreciate the author's choice to end it the way they did.

Ruby perked up at the mention of the plot. She turned to Yang excitedly. "Yang! Isn't this the book that you kept telling me abou-oof!"

Yang quickly drove her elbow into Ruby's ribs to silence her sister. She sent Ruby a small warning glare and Ruby's eyes widened in understanding. Yang had warned Ruby that she didn't want anyone knowing about her past and although telling Blake about her knowledge of the book wasn't anything that could reveal her past, it was still something she didn't want other people to know, even if it _was _Blake.

"…that dad was reading?" Ruby finished off her sentence awkwardly. Even Yang could feel the lie oozing from it but she let it slide as she turned back to Blake with a blinding smile. Blake stared back with slightly raised eyebrows, obviously wondering about Ruby's little slip up.

"That sounds really interesting," Yang said with as much sincerity as she could.

"I love books," Ruby said, stepping forward. She quickly glanced at Yang and added, "Yang always used to read me all sorts of stories when I was little: stories of heroes and monsters. They're one of the reasons I want to be a huntress."

"And why is that?" Blake questioned. "Hoping to live happily ever after?" Yang was pretty sure that she saw a cynical smile on Blake's face before it quickly disappeared.

"Don't we all? As a girl, I always wanted to be those heroes; fighting monsters and protecting people who can't protect themselves," Ruby said, her awkwardness completely gone as she talked about her dream.

Blake smiled and this time, it was slightly kinder. "That's very ambitious for a child." But as she said her next sentence, her smile quickly melted off and turned into a small frown. "Unfortunately, the world isn't the same as a fairy tale."

For a second, there was a flicker of sadness in those amber eyes before they were masked by a blank look. As she listened to Blake, Yang wondered if the girl was talking from experience. From the way Blake had said it, Yang could tell that it hadn't been a cynical comment to belittle or make fun of Ruby's dream. It had sounded like a fact Blake had eventually learned to accept, almost as if she had been through many trials and sadness to realise that the world wasn't the same as a fairy tale. Yang frowned. It appeared that Blake was also hiding something, just like Yang. Maybe they weren't so different after all.

It was Ruby's voice that broke Yang away from her thoughts.

"Well, that's why we're here. To make it better," Ruby said with a smile.

Yang grinned as she turned to her sister and wrapped her arms around Ruby tightly, lifting the girl off from the ground. "Aww, I'm so proud of you, baby sis," she said, which caused Ruby to shove her in annoyance. Yang merely tightened her hold and Ruby violently struggled, causing the two of them to grapple with each other for the upper hand.

"Well, Ruby, Yang, it's been a pleasure to-" they heard Blake say before she was cut off by an all too familiar voice.

"What in the world is going on here?!" Weiss shouted as she stomped over. "Don't you realise some of us are trying to sleep?" Weiss caught sight of Ruby and groaned. "Oh, not you again!"

"Ugh, not you again!" Yang shouted at the same time as Weiss.

Ruby looked around nervously and shushed the bickering pair. "Shh! Look guys, Weiss is right. People are trying to sleep."

Weiss put her hands to her hips. "Oh so _now _you're on my side."

"What do you mean?! I was always on your side!" Ruby retorted back indignantly.

Yang stepped forward. "Yeah! What's your problem with my sister, Schnee? She's only trying to be nice!"

"She's a hazard to my health!" Weiss shot back.

There was an exasperated sigh from Blake's direction and suddenly, the room became dark.

"Who turned off the light?!" Weiss screeched.

"Uh, it was always turned off. The real question is: who blew the candle? To which the answer is obviously Blake 'cause the candle was hers to begin with," Yang added with a 'duh' tone.

"You be quiet!" Weiss snapped.

"Guys, can you please be quiet?! Everyone except for us is asleep. In fact, we should go back to sleep as well," Ruby reasoned.

"Yeah, let's hit the hay. You can walk away now, Schnee," Yang's voice said.

"Argh!" came the answer as Weiss walked away, her footsteps light and quiet despite her obvious distress.

There was a relived sigh. "Come on Yang, let's go to bed."

"Gotcha," was the reply. Quick footsteps could be heard and a prolonged shuffling noise followed until finally, zips were pulled. As the sisters settled into their sleeping bags and closed their eyes, everything became silent.

000

"Yang! Waaaake up!"

The mass of blond hair sticking out from the sleeping bag stirred with a loud groan.

"Mmmmm… gimme five more minutes…" Yang mumbled.

"Nope! Rise and shine!" Ruby gave the half asleep blonde girl a firm shake. Yang sighed and slowly sat up; giving her fully clothed and ready sister a scathing look.

"I hate you," she muttered.

Ruby merely grinned back. "No you don't! Now get up, they're serving pancakes in the dining hall!"

This immediately grabbed Yang's attention and she quickly got to her feet. "Right, I'm up. I'm gonna quickly get changed and in the meantime, you can put away my sleeping bag for me."

Yang quickly grabbed her clothes and switched her pyjamas for her combat outfit. Once Ruby was done with the sleeping bag, they hurried to the dining hall where they were each served a plate of delicious looking pancakes. Once they finished their plate, they headed over to the lockers where they had previously stored their weapons. Yang couldn't help but notice that Ruby seemed to be awfully cheerful throughout the whole ordeal, unlike the day before.

"So, you seem awfully chipper this morning," Yang commented as she finished adjusting Ember Cecilia on her wrists.

"Yup! No more awkward small talks or getting to know you stuff. Today, I get to let my sweetheart do the talking," Ruby said with glee as she stroked her Crescent Rose. Sometimes, Yang found it somewhat disturbing how Ruby would take her weapon everywhere. Sure, she loved her Ember Cecilia dearly and took great care of it but Ruby…her little sister Ruby was on a whole new level. It had been kind of cute at first, how Ruby seemed so attached to her weapon and Yang had been happy that Ruby had finally found a weapon she could use. But gradually, she had started noticing that Crescent Rose seemed to follow Ruby everywhere she went and she finally drew the line when her sister attempted to sneak it into the bath with her.

"Well, remember Ruby, you're not the only one going through initiation. If you wanna grow up, you're gonna have to meet new people and learn to work together," Yang said, ever the responsible older sibling.

Ruby groaned in annoyance. "Ugh! You sound like dad!"

Yang winced. In her defence, their dad had been the one who pulled her aside and gave her a lecture about taking care of Ruby until she was pretty sure that her ears had started to bleed.

"Okay, first of all, what do meeting new people have to do with fighting? And secondly, I don't need people to help me grow up._ I_ drink milk," Ruby finished proudly with her arms crossed.

Honestly, Ruby sounded_ so_ proud of her argument that Yang didn't have the heart to point out the utter lack of relevance it had in the context of their conversation.

Instead, she decided to point out the huge flaw in Ruby's logic. "But what about when we have teams?"

Ruby faltered. "I don't know…I can be on your team…or something…"

"Maybe you should try being on someone else's team," Yang suggested gently. She didn't want to hurt Ruby's feelings but her sister really needed to start being comfortable around people outside of family. Being a Huntress was a dangerous job and more often than not, completing a job would need more than one person working together. Yang couldn't always be that person for Ruby and her sister needed to realise that. And as much as she wanted to be on Ruby's team, she also wanted her sister to have that learning experience of being in a team environment.

Ruby narrowed her eyes. "My dear sister Yang, are you implying that you do not wish to be on the same team as me?"

Yang laughed nervously. "What?! Pft, no, of course I do! Why wouldn't I want to be with my baby sister? I just thought…I don't know…it would help you break out of your shell!"

"What the-I don't need to break out of my shell!" Ruby yelled, flailing her arms around. "That's absolutely-"

"Ridiculous!" Jaune exclaimed as he walked pass, effectively cutting off Ruby's rant. He was peering into a piece of paper and looking around like a lost puppy. "There's no way I put my gear in locker 636 yesterday! I would have remembered having to count that high."

"Huh, looks like Jauny boy's having some problems already," Yang commented.

"Hey, is that Weiss?" Ruby asked, gesturing towards the familiar white haired girl standing by a locker. She seemed to be in a deep conversation with red haired girl whose appearance gave off the impression of being an experienced fighter.

Yang watched in amusement as Jaune proceeded to come between the two girls in another attempt to win Weiss' heart. She almost laughed out loud when the red haired girl sent Jaune crashing into a nearby locker with her spear.

Just then, Glynda's voice rang through the intercom. "Would all first year students please report to Beacon Cliffs for Initiation. Again, all first year students please report to Beacon Cliffs."

"Come on, Ruby's that's our queue," Yang said. They approached Jaune who was sitting slumped against the locker with a dejected expression.

"Having some trouble there, lady-killer?" she asked with a grin. Ruby on the other hand, proved to be a much more helpful friend as she offered her hand to the boy.

"I don't understand," Jaune said as he was pulled up. "Dad said all women look for is confidence. Where did I go wrong?"

"'Snow angel' proooobably wasn't a good start," Yang said with a small chortle.

Ruby gave her a warning glare before turning her attention to Jaune. "Come on, Jaune. Let's go."

As Yang watched her little sister walk away with Jaune in tow, she was struck with the revelation that Ruby had actually already made a friend. Maybe it was because of their similar personalities but either way, Ruby seemed oblivious to this fact. Whatever the case was, Yang at least hoped that Ruby would soon come to her senses and realise that there were just some things one cannot do alone. The sooner Ruby learned to work together with someone else, the sooner Yang could have some peace of mind.

She sighed. _Dammit, having a little sister is hard work. _


End file.
